


I've Missed You So Much

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reunion 3.0, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: Another Tumblr Prompt from Yorit1.Set during Reunion 3.0.If you have any prompts for me to write, please find me on Tumblr and drop me one in my Ask box. I’m like-the-first-time-I-kissed-you on there.





	I've Missed You So Much

“I’ve missed you so much!” Aaron shouts down the street, hoping that it will stop Robert in his tracks, hoping that it will be what makes him stay. 

It has an impact because Robert stops in his stride and turns around. “And?” He opens his palms as if to say, “What?”

He looks around at the audience they have created and runs to close the gap between him and Robert. When he gets to Robert’s side, he says, “And I love you. You have to know that. You must know that.”

“I know you do. I love you.”

“And I want us to try again. I don’t work well without you. And when you were in prison, I really struggled without you.” Aaron sighs and feels his heart galloping ahead. “I guess I just got scared with you returning, and that you might leave again.” 

“I’m not going anywhere. Not without you.”

“Good. Because I think these should go back on.” Aaron sifts through his pocket to find his wallet. Unzipping a compartment, he takes out their rings and holds them out in his palm. 

“Definitely.” Robert offers his ring finger towards Aaron. “And this time we’re not going to take them off again.”

“No. They’ll have to prise them off our fingers first.” He puts the ring on Robert’s finger and eagerly awaits his husband to return the favour. Once they’re back on, he pulls Robert into a kiss. Their lips scald with the intensity of passion, but his hands grasp for Robert’s blonde hair and fit through tufts of it, pulling him closer and closer. 

“Get in there, son,” he hears his mother shout. While there’s general “whoohoos” and cheers of congratulations.

It makes him pull away and sheepishly look around at his mum, Liv, Paddy and Victoria all cheering them on. “Shall we take this somewhere quiet?”

“Home?” Robert offers his hand. 

Aaron’s fingers intertwine with his husband's. “Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and have the time, please drop me a comment below. :-)


End file.
